


How Australia Got Its Snakes

by Nights_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Fluff, Chuck is God, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: Just archangel fluff (which there is nowhere near enough of on this website) set during the Creation.





	How Australia Got Its Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend for the prompt.

It started out as a pretty normal day. Well, as normal as it gets when your father is God and you're the youngest of the four archangels. 

Gabriel and Lucifer were helping Chuck create animals to inhabit the earth, while their brothers continued working on the outer reaches of the solar systems. 

Gabriel finished his latest creation (the giraffe) and spun around, excited to show it off to his brother and father. In his enthusiasm, however, he knocked Lucifer off balance and caused him to accidentally drop most of his basket of venomous snakes into Australia. 

"Damn it, Gabe! Look what you made me do!"

"No one makes us do anything, brother," Gabriel smirked back. 

Lucifer growled, lunged at his brother and tackled him to the ground. The pair tussled and rolled around for a couple of minutes, each trying to stay on top of the other, until Gabriel's fist connected with a rather inopportunely placed rock instead of his original target - his brother's face. 

"OW!" Gabriel exclaimed, followed by several swear words, "Look what you made me do, Luci!"

"Someone once told me no one makes us do anything, Gabe."

The pair looked up from glaring at each other at the sound of their father's laughter. 

Chuck had been trying extremely hard to not laugh at his sons' antics, but gave in when Lucifer spoke.

Michael and Raphael appeared, intrigued by the commotion. They were greeted by a perplexing sight. 

Chuck was doubled over and had tears streaming down his face. Lucifer was lying on the ground, also laughing, and Gabriel sat on his brother's stomach cradling his hand and glaring at the other two. 

"What happened?" Michael was almost afraid to ask. 

After a quick explanation from the two archangels - Chuck was laughing too hard to speak understandably - the white and black-winged brothers looked at each other. 

"I'm out," Raphael shook his head and disappeared back to the solar system they were working on before all the commotion. 

"Me too," Michael agreed and followed his younger brother. 

Chuck's laughter doubled. If he was human, he'd be struggling to breathe by now. 

"Luci, help me please," Gabriel held his injured out towards his brother. 

"Nope. You got yourself into this mess, Gabe, you can get yourself out of it." Lucifer stated as he pushed Gabriel off him and stood up.

Gabriel scowled at the pink-winged archangel. "You know my healing ability is the weakest of all of us."

"Sounds like you need more practice," Lucifer smirked, resuming his creation work.

"Dick," Gabriel muttered under his breath as he attempted to repair his hand.


End file.
